City of the Host
by Kvdm223
Summary: What if the TMI gang was there when the souls invaded? They are on the run and searching for the human hideout. What happens when Wanda and Mel find them instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. So here is my newest story. So its post the host and post City of Lost Souls. Jace no longer has Heavenly fire whitin him. Enjoy and let me know how it is.**

**I don't own TMI or the Host **

**Clary's POV.**  
Jace and I are on the run with Alec, Issabelle, Magnus and Simon. Since the souls invaded we are only Shadowhunters and Downworlders left that are not inhabited by souls. At the moment we are on our way to Tucson, Arizona where we heard of a human hideout.

On the way we kill demons and Magnus keeps us invisible with a spell.

"Well look at that! We're here guys!" Simon says.

"Well. I still don't understand why we couldn't just portal here!" Izzy moans.

" We couldn't because I can't keep us invisible while we portal!" Magnus grumbles.

Suddenly a horrid smell hits my nose and I sneeze.  
"Do you guys smell that?" I ask.  
"I sure do," Jace says and wrinkles his nose.  
"Demons!" We all whisper at once.

We walk into an alleyway and see the horrid smelling creature. It's a huge Scorpios demon. We look at each other and nod. Simon and Magnus stand back and us Shadowhunters lunge at it with our seraph blades.

Just as I was about to take it down, I feel a sharp pain in my back and everything goes black.

**Jace's POV**

Clary was about to stab the demon when it hit her in the back with its stinger. She let it out a small sound and fell to the floor.

While Alec and Izzy finished it off, I quickly picked Clary up and took her to Magnus.  
"You have to help her Magnus. " I beg him.  
"Yeah yeah. Just don't cry!" Magnus says an blue sparks ignite out of his hands and surrounds Clary. Only now I realize that a small, blond girl next to a frustrated brown haired girl is staring at us.

**Wanderer's POV**

Mel and I were on a raid with Ian and Jared. We were just about to go into a new store to get supplies when I heard crashing and fighting in a nearby alleyway. When I look into the alleyway, I see a redheaded girl get hit in the back by some ... creature? A golden haired boy calls out to his friends to finnish it up and asks a very glittery man to help him save the red haired girl. Blue sparks erupt from his hands and he heals the redhead but she's still unconscious.  
"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I say pulling on Mel's arm.  
"No, I see nothing." she answers looking at me weird.  
"Right there! That golden guy is staring right at us now!"  
"Did you hit your head or something?"  
The glittery guy is also looking at me now. He signals for me to come to him.  
"I'll be right back." I say and hesitantly walk forward.

**Magnus's POV**  
I signal for the girl to come to me and she slowly comes towards me. When she come closer I can see that she is a soul.  
"Who are you people?" she asks. "And can you maybe please make my sister be able to see you. She thinks I'm crazy" she adds when her sister comes towards us. I chuckle and let the both under the invisibility spell. The brown haired girl gasps. When she runs closer I see she's human. Now I'm confused. The soul girl said this human girl is her sister.  
"Are you girls part of the human resistance?" I ask bluntly.  
"Yes." The brunette answers.  
"We are also... Ummm... Sort of human. Please take us to your hide out. We need help desperately. Or our friend might die!"

**Mel's POV:**  
Wanda suddenly start to see stuff but I see nothing. She goes around the corner of the alley way and after a while I follow her. Then these people just pop out of nowhere. I gasp and a very glittery man asks me if we are part of the human resistance.  
"Yes." I answer.  
"We are also... Ummm... Sort of human. Please take us to your hide out. We need help desperately. Or our friend might die!" He practically begs.  
"What do you mean 'sort of human?" I ask seeing none of them are souls.  
"We'll tell you at the hide out. Please take us."  
I nod and Wanda and I lead them to the Jeep and Ian and Jared.

**So...yeah. That's it for now. Lemme know if I should continue. **

**Till next time **  
**Kvdm223**


	2. Caves, runes and supernatural?

I'm back with more. Thanks to my three reviewers. Dauntless cake to you guys. So I'm like the school geek/nerd but I don't get teased (luckily). Actually my school friends ask me lots of nonsense questions. I'm dwindling right? Anyway. Here is my newest chapter.

I DON'T OWN ANyTHING BUT THE IDEA!

Mel's POV

As soon as we get back to the caves, I take the newbies to Doc's hospital cave. It is deserted of course. They set the girl down on a cot. I can see they really care for her, especially the golden haired one. The glittery one's hands start to shimmer and the blueish lights surround the girl.  
"She is stable now. We just have to wait for her to wake up now" he says and the blue lights disappear. I just stand there and shock, taking it all in.  
"Are we freaking you out?" the pale, mouse haired boy asks.  
"What are you guys?" I ask wearily.  
"Vampire." The pale boy says and two sharp teeth shot out.  
"Warlock." The sparkle guy says grinning as blue light explodes from his palm.  
"Shadowhunter.". The black haired girl and boy and golden haired boys says in a chorus pulling out swords and daggers and glowing knives. My jaw hits the ground as I stare at them in awe.  
"So guys are like... supernatural?" I ask.  
"Yeah. We are. But where the hell am I?" A voice asks behind us.  
"CLARY!" The group yells in joy and run over to hug her.  
"Please release. Can't breathe. Smaller than you." she gasps.  
I chuckle at the sight of a very short girl, shorter than Wanda even, being hugged to death by five of her friends that tower above her.  
"Well. Is anyone gonna answer me?" She asks.  
" We're in Jeb's caves in the hospital cave with the human resistance." I decide to answer.  
"Who are you." she asks me.  
"I'm Melanie Stryder. And you are?" I ask indicating them question to them all.  
"Simon Lewis" the vampire boy says.  
"Bane. Magnus Bane." the warlock says.  
"Alexander Lightwood, but call me Alec, please." The dark haired boy says.  
"Issabelle Lightwood." The dark haired girl says.  
"Clarrissa Adele Fray Fairchild Morgenstern..." the red head says counting the names down on her fingers. "I prefer Clary though!"  
"Jonathan Christopher Wayland Morgenstern Herondale Lightwood..." golden boy says "but you guys can call me Jace."  
"Why do you two have that many names?" I ask in confusion to Clary and Jace. They flinch and share a distressed look.  
"Its a long story that is hard for them to tell." Simon answers for them and hug Clary. I suddenly realize I struck a nerve and apologize immediately.  
"Its Ok. Maybe I'll tell you later on." Clary says smiling and coming out of her trance.  
"I might just let you do that." I smile back and think to myself that we are gonna be such good friends.  
"Let me go show you guys around." I say and grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(At dinner)  
Clary's POV

The people here are very nice and welcoming to the fact that we're not completely human.  
"So, if I may ask. Who of you are the most powerful?" Jeb asks. I feel all my friends eyes shift to me.  
"Probably Clary." Magnus says pointedly.  
I blush and try to blend in with the chair.  
"Why?" Wanda asks curiously.  
"Yeah. You're a warlock. Why her then?" Melanie asks. Suddenly flashback hit through my mind. Ithuriul in the basement of the Wayland manor. Bleeding. His blood coarsing through my veins. I flinch. The flashback ends and I realize they are waiting for me to answer.  
"Umm... All nephilm are half angel, half human. I'm just more angel than everyone else. My father was an evil man. He trapped an angel in a basement and fed its blood to my, unknowingly, mother while I was still in her. He didn't know about me then, but he did the same to Jace. I just got more than him." I say in shame.  
"It's ok." Wanda says walking over to where I sit and sits down next to me.  
"I know what it feels like being different." She gives me a hug and I smile.  
"So what can you do different from them?" Jamie asks.  
"You see these tattoos on my arms?" I ask showing the off. They nod and I continue. " Well. The angel, Raziel, created them and only angels can make runes. But I can also make new ones."  
"Wow!" Jamie gasps.  
"Can you make one now?" Ian asks.  
"Umm yeah sure. Why not? What do you want me to do?"  
"Make one for invisibility!" Jared shout.  
I think for a moment and look at Magnus. He immediately takes out my sketchbook and pencils from who knows where. I take it and let my hand go freely while I go into that zone that blocks everything out.

Wanda's POV

Clary's eyes fade out like she's not here anymore and her hand travels across the page swiftly.  
"I she always like this when she draws?" I ask.  
"Yeah, but this is nothing. " Simon mumbles knowingly. "If she could, she would sit like this for hours."  
Clary zones back and on the page is a swirly sign that I take is the invisibility rune.  
"Alec, you wanna be guinea pig again?" She asks.  
"Oh hell no!" he shouts.  
She looks around to Jace and Issabelle but they shake their heads vigorously. Why are they so scared? It can't be that scary,can it? "Oh well then." She mumbles and takes out her a stick looking thing and draws the rune thing on her arm. Slowly she starts to fade. We all stare in awe. A minute later she gone and suddenly Issabelle starts laughing like a maniac.  
"Clary... I know its you... stop it now... Please!"  
"Yeah yeah. " Clary giggles and comes back into sight.  
"You people are weird. No wonder you fit right in." Jeb says and we all laugh. "Now. We will need some room arrangements. Clary, Issabelle, you can share a room with Melanie and Wanda. Jace, Simon, you guys go with Jared and Ian. And Magnus and Alec, you guys can take the empty cave down the corridor."  
I nearly jump with joy as I hear the two girl are bunking with us. I simply can't wait.

Yeah. Sorry this took so long. so i have a question and this is gonna sound so weird, but how does your school system work? Because I heard you guys only have three semesters. oh and if you haven't read my other story yet, please do and tell me what you think. PM me if u wanna chat. Review PLEASE. I helps!

Till next time  
Kvdm223


End file.
